Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication; for instance, voice and/or data can be provided via such wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, etc.). For instance, a system can use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and others.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations.
Current 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) specifications may define a set of feature group indicators (FGIs), which are signaled by the user equipment (UE) to the network to indicate support or non-support for certain LTE and Inter-Radio Access Technology (I-RAT) features. Examples of such features may include support for handover, measurements on another RAT, and various other features. Based on the signaled FGIs from the UE, the network may not initiate certain procedures towards the UE, since these will not be supported in the UE.